


5 O'Clock

by johnnysdora (walking_grimes)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy can't sleep, F/M, Gen, I wanted to write this and didn't know how to for ages, and neither can I, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_grimes/pseuds/johnnysdora
Summary: It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and Amy Santiago is awake.(Based off the events of 1x13 - The Bet)





	5 O'Clock

It’s five o’clock in the morning. Amy Santiago is awake, but not because of her alarm (which is set at precisely six o’clock - she’s punctual but never _this_ much), nor is it because of the mewling cats outside her Brooklyn apartment (why are they even awake and screwing this early?!).

She is awake because the events of last night keep on playing themselves over in her mind, and she can’t quite put her finger on why.

It started because of the stupid bet her and Jake made all that time ago, which Jake (begrudgingly) won, meaning she had to go on a “date” with him in the pile of crap he calls his car. Although excruciatingly painful to begin with (the Titanic dance tipped it over the edge - _pun unintended)_ , the Captain soon became her saviour by asking her and Jake to go and do a stakeout.

Then, after several attempts to catch peanuts in her mouth, they busted the perp, and brought him in. “Don’t worry, I’ll do the paperwork for you. You seem pretty tired, Ames,” Jake said, patting her on the shoulder. “I can call you a cab, if you want?”

“Actually, if it’s not too much trouble, could you give me a lift home? I’d rather your car than a taxi, especially at this time of night.”

He thought about her request for a second, before nodding, bringing a small smile to her face. Why was this her reaction? Peralta was just a colleague, bringing her home safely from work. The little smile that she gained, reminiscent of the smile past boyfriends had caused her when they called her cute or whatever… _unnecessary._

And that brought her to now. Why was she still awake, going over this scenario in her mind? Why was she picking every last detail of the night apart? It was just like any other mission with Jake, except…except it wasn’t at the same time. Amy genuinely enjoyed the night, the “date”, all of it, and for some reason she couldn’t help feeling like it had something to do with the man she shared the night with.

It was something she'd been noticing a lot more with past stakeouts where the pair were together. How he'd always make some sort of wise-crack joke, they'd catch the perp, and he'd send for a taxi like he was planning on doing tonight. However, tonight, she felt she'd be much safer in his car, even if it would continue the date element of the night, as long as she was spending more time with the guy she actually got along with more than anyone else on the team.

Besides, the events of the night wouldn't be too important. Holt would say his well dones to the pair, they'd move on, and everything would be back to normal. Or, as normal as she could will herself to be around him.

Either way, it’s five o’clock in the morning. Amy Santiago is awake, because of Jacob Peralta, her partner. And somehow, she's okay with that. For once.


End file.
